


There's No Place Like Home

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Episode: s05e10, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cochise receives unbelievable news from the greater Volm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Place Like Home

Cochise watches the explosions in the sky in wonder.  One moment they are fighting for their lives, Cochise attempting to ensure the welfare of all his offspring as well as his own safety, and the next moment all of the Espheni creatures stop moving and then explode.

This is an unprecedented occurrence, as far as Cochise is aware.  He is stunned, but he quickly regains his senses and checks on the status of his offspring.  They are all alive and well.

The only member of his family that remains unaccounted for is Tom.  He strides in the general direction of the Lincoln Memorial, where he last knew Tom to be, with the 2nd Mass following him.

When he sees Tom, the 2nd Mass runs forward, but Cochise pauses, watches.  He appears overjoyed as his offspring and his comrades surround him.  There is a new weight to Tom, however. 

Before Cochise can ponder it further, he receives a message on his Volm communication device. 

“Chichauk speaking,” Cochise says, switching over to his native language.  “I have news about-“

“Information is coming in from Volm units across the galaxy,” the Volm on the other end says, “Espheni units are self-destructing everywhere.  We are uncertain what has happened.  More information will be relayed when available.”

Cochise takes a few steps away from the now celebrating humans.  “I have information.  The human Tom Mason has killed the Espheni queen.  It has destroyed all the Espheni in our immediate vicinity and I have reason to believe that it has destroyed all the Espheni on the planet.”

“Chichauk, can you confirm your information?  Can you confirm that the Espheni queen has been killed?” the Volm asks.

“Yes,” Cochise says.  He could tell from Tom’s face.

“We will take this information under advisement,” the Volm says.

Cochise knows a dismissal when he hears one.  He does not feel like joining the celebrating humans, and so Cochise walks towards the river he saw on the map.

When he finds the river, Cochise sits down, staring out at the water with empty eyes.  His communicator is gripped in his hand. 

The possibilities of the information he has are endless.  It is possible that Tom has killed every Espheni.  It is possible that every world under Espheni control has been freed.  It is possible that the Volm homeworld is free again.  The home he has never known.

Cochise thinks of himself as moderately intelligent, but he cannot comprehend what this would mean for his people.  Their earliest projections still put the Volm several hundred years from total victory.

He does not know how long he sits in silence, waiting for confirmation from the greater Volm that their homeworld is secure. 

“Cochise?  Cochise!” Tom’s rough voice comes from behind him, but Cochise still feels too overwhelmed to move.

Tom sits next to him.  “Are you okay?  You just kind of wandered off; I thought you’d be happy.”

Cochise turns his head to face his human.  “You may have defeated all the Espheni.”

“Yeah,” Tom says, shaking his head a little in confusion.  “You knew that the weapon would destroy all the Espheni on Earth.”

“I am not talking about Earth, Tom,” Cochise says.  “I am talking about-“

His communicator beeps and Cochise pauses before bringing the device up to his mouth. 

“Chichauk speaking,” Cochise says in his native tongue. 

“There are now Volm in route to the Volm homeworld.  Our long range scans indicate it is free of Espheni control,” the Volm says.

Cochise’s heart clenches in his chest as he takes that in.  His homeworld is free.  His adopted home and the home he has never stepped foot on are both free. 

“What’s wrong?” Tom asks.  “Come on, I’m getting kind of worried about you.”

“There are going to be Volm on our homeworld again,” Cochise informs him in a breathy voice.

“You have to speak English, Cochise,” Tom says, looking at him with worry.  He reaches up to stroke Cochise’s face tenderly.  “I still don’t speak Volm.”

Cochise clears his throat and makes the shift back to English.  “There are going to be Volm on the Volm homeworld again.  The weapon you deployed affected the Espheni across the galaxy.” 

Tom’s face blossoms into a smile.  “I can’t believe it!  Cochise, isn’t that great news?”

“It is incredible news,” Cochise says quietly.  “It is simply so much to believe.  We have been at war for hundreds of years, and I did not believe that I would survive to see Volm on our homeworld.  I do not know what my people will do now.  War is all we know.”

“You guys will figure it out.  You’ll rebuild and create a better Volm society,” Tom says with a surety that comforts Cochise. 

“I wish I could be as certain as you are,” Cochise says.  “I do not wish to diminish what your people and your planet have endured, but our world does not have any remnants of our old culture.  It is entirely barren.”

“My people can help yours,” Tom says.  “You guys certainly helped us during the war.”

Tom brushes under Cochise’s eyes, and Cochise realizes he has begun to cry.

“I am sorry,” Cochise says, embarrassed.  “You should celebrate with your people.  I will be fine.”

Tom rubs Cochise’s back and they both gaze out over the water together.  “I want to be with you right now.  I know you’re having a lot of feelings right now, and I also know that Volm are not the best with their feelings.” 

“You are aware that I had already decided that I would remain on Earth with you after the battle on Earth concluded,” Cochise says. 

“Yeah.”

“I had not anticipated this outcome,” Cochise says.  “I had not anticipated that you would eliminate this threat _everywhere_.” 

Perhaps he should have, knowing Tom as he does.

“Are you saying…” Tom pauses, clears his throat.  “Are you saying that you want to go home?  Leave Earth?”

Cochise turns to look into Tom’s scared eyes.  “You are my home, Tom.  I would not leave you.  Although, perhaps one day we will travel to the Volm homeworld, and we will discover it together.”

Tom smiles.  “I’d like that.  So would the boys, I’m sure.”

“I merely meant to express that without the Espheni out there, I do not have to feel guilty about my decision to remain here.  I can be confident that no one will die because I have decided to stay with you,” Cochise says.  “It is a relief.” 

Tom smiles at Cochise.  “I’m glad that you feel good about this, about staying here with us.  I’m glad you don’t have to feel guilty.”

Cochise strokes his face.  “I cannot believe you did it.  I cannot believe that the galaxy is free from the Espheni at long last.  I do not feel as if I believe it yet.”

“It might take some time for it to sink it,” Tom says.  “That’s okay.  I’ll be here.”

Cochise sighs.  “I am glad you are alive.  I am glad I came to Earth and met you.”

“I’m glad you came to Earth, too,” Tom says.  “We never could have done this without the Volm.  Or without you.  Especially not without you.”

They sit in silence a while longer, until the other humans gradually find them and chatter starts to fill the air.  This is good.  This is home.


End file.
